everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lenneh
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Madeline Hatter page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (talk) 23:29, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hiii Hey Lenneh :3 How are you. I can't believe you remember that! I'm still saving for the one I want. How's your dollies? What are you into now? Kell (talk) 23:48, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Dog didn't you only have 3 LDD's a second ago? :P That's awesome. Your memory is also awesome. The doll I want is Ellowyne Wilde (Essential Ellowyne Five), which is in the same sub-company as Evangeline Ghastly. But I'm content with the dolls I have now since I'm barely opening boxes as it is. Yeah, Sad Sally is pretty grim yet cute. Seems up your alley. Congrats on Maddie! She was my first too. Amazing outfit and hair. Cerise is an excellent choice. She's actually taller than the other girls, has a unique face, and if you're a sucker for Red Riding Hood like me, then it's a no-brainer. Do you have all the lines there? I like the Getting Fairest dolls because they have lighter makeup and a lot of accessories, but yeah, otherwise, I'm waiting for the boy dolls like you. Kell (talk) 00:06, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I guess some doll brands are more careful than others. Lalaloopsy, MH, and EAH and stuff have like 3 or 5 lines running at the same time, so there's always something to like. I hear you on the expensive thing. It's almost like, are those even worth it? To me, having one basic BJD might be enough, but IDK about dropping $200 on a 5-inch resin doll! I never brushed any of my dolls hair because it would just ruin the factory style. I actually like the gel in there. Yup, Cerise looks great in her art and doll form. I liked Blondie's art a lot, but I was disappointed in her face, like...her eyes look weird to me. I believe the GF dolls are expensive because of all the cool accessories, but I don't think they're selling as well as L-Day or basic, so they might get marked down heavy later. Kell (talk) 00:42, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Face ups? Or just like...doll heads? People rebody dolls if the old body didn't have enough joints or whatever. That's high rolling in the doll world, I don't have the hand-eye coordination for any of that. Are you talking about Cedar's doll? I did notice the prototype of her looked lighter than the cartoon. That's disappointing. Anyway, all the EAH doll lines in my area are about the same price, with the basic 4 being a lot cheaper, but I'm still waiting for some kind of special at Toy R us before I get any more. Kell (talk) 01:04, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Half doll faces? lol. Well, I didn't really notice anything with Blondie or Cupid, but I guess if Cupid is lighter it makes sense because she's a bone girl. What do you mean they're changing Cerise? At any rate, yeah I'd like to see more diversity in the characters too. Kell (talk) 01:31, March 13, 2014 (UTC)